A Reunion Long Due ~ Trunks
by Son Bunny
Summary: Years after Mirai Gohan was greeted in the otherworld by friends he'd lost so long before, it's Trunks turn to find eternal rest...


Disclaimer: Okay, you know and I know that I don't own DBZ right

Disclaimer: Okay, you know and I know that I don't own DBZ right? Okey… so let's move on…

Warnings: Character death… well… you kinda gotta have this for this fic to work, you know?

Author's Notes: Okay, so I took a few liberties, but I think it turned out pretty good… well… please read and review. I know that some people may be upset cuz I um… 'killed' Trunks, but like I said above… in order for this story to work……. J

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**~*A Reunion Long Due ~ Trunks*~**

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes in the fast darkening room. Rolling his stiff shoulders once more he breathed in the fresh air coming from the open window. 

_So this is it, huh? _

He found a reserve of strength to nestle his large body down further into his favorite chair. Capsule Corp was so silent this night. 

_Fitting. _

He opened his eyes again to glance around his bedroom. The same bedroom he'd had his entire life. A life that wasn't really that long compared to other members of his family, but a life that was ending none the less. 

Lavender hair laced with white fell into his eyes, but instead of moving it away from his face, as had been his habit for so many years, he let it be. His entire body screamed for rest. Real rest. 

_The kind you never wake up from. _

And he welcomed it this night. Sure, his mother would be angry. She was still spry as ever and pushing eighty. Having her only child die before her would surely irk every nerve in her being. Trunks smiled.

_But she has the boys now to keep her company. I don't have to be her everything any more._

His eyes drifted closed once again. A half-century. That's how long he'd been alive. A mere fifty years, but his body couldn't take it any more. There had been too much. He'd strained it so many times. Pushed it so far beyond its will. Perhaps if he'd been a full blooded Saiyan … perhaps if he'd been more like Gohan … 

_No… no more 'perhaps'… _

It didn't matter anymore now, anyway. Essentially it was the time traveling that had done it. Of course, he would never tell his mother this, she would blame herself. He knew it to be true, though. Ever since he'd made the first 'flight' he felt a difference. His body was strained. No human … no Saiyan was ever 'designed' to travel through time. It shouldn't have been possible. It _wouldn't_ have been if his mother hadn't been such a genius. 

The flesh and bone body of a human, or demi-saiyan, as it were… no matter how strong, was not created to go through what he'd done. And more than once. His mother had talked about using the machine again, but he'd convinced her to destroy it. Actually, she agreed rather quickly when he'd explained how Cell had used it to nearly destroy all the work they'd done. 

And now his world was at peace again. If another problem ever arose, he knew his boys would handle it easily. They were so much stronger than he now. His face broke into the smile of a proud father. 

_Especially Vegeta. He's far too much like his namesake… but I guess I like it that way. I think mom does, too. _

A sharp pain shot through his chest, causing him to tense his body. His ki would probably be rapidly dropping by now. He wondered if the boys would sense it and make it to him in time. It didn't really matter though. The last couple weeks he'd made sure to tell them he loved them as often as possible. He hadn't talked to his mother. If he looked suspicious to her at all she would have gone nuts with tests and miracle cures. She would never accept it like he was. 

He wanted this. No more worries. No more pain. No more … anything. The pain subsided and he relaxed his body again. He was beginning to feel numbness in his legs. A small grin lit his face as he felt two familiar ki's rushing towards his. 

_Vegeta and Gohan. _

His boys. How he loved them. They were the best thing that had ever happened to him really. Not even traveling to the past and meeting all his old heroes could compare to the first moment he saw his twins. Their mother… well… honestly… he didn't remember much about her. It had been almost twenty-five years now. He knew some part of him loved her… but he was never _in love_ with her. 

They had been friends and he'd told her one day about how he longed for children. He told her of his father, and their race, and how he was so sad that it might die with him. He never in a million years thought she would offer to bear him children. But she had. And she did. Unfortunately, birthing their sons had cost her her life. They were just too powerful. 

Vegeta especially. The only of the two to be born with a tail, he was nearly identical in appearance to his namesake, but the power he held left his grandfather in the dust. Trunks had always known that his little Geta would take over as this planets protector. He had the fight in his blood. 

Gohan was more like his grandmother Bulma, both in appearance and attitude. A scientist at heart. A fighter when necessary. So much like _his_ namesake it was almost scary. 

Trunks chuckled.

_I wonder if they'd have turned out different if I'd named them differently. _

He shook his head.

_I guess I'll never know. _

They were very close now, and so was he. The cold, numbness had worked its way up to his chest. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he would fight just a little. For his sons. 

A couple moments later there was the sound of footfalls on the balcony. He turned and saw Gohan's long aqua hair first. The smaller of the twins rushed to his side and knelt down immediately. Vegeta hung back. 

"Papa?"

Gohan's voice was choked with emotion. He showed it so easily. Trunks grinned feebly.

_So much like mother. _

Vegeta finally stepped out of the shadows. His bright blue eyes sparkled in the minimal light in the room. 

"Do you want us to take you to a doctor?"

Trunks shook his head slightly.

"No. Let me go. I'm tired."

His voice was so weak and soft, Gohan choked back a sob.

"But, Papa … what will we do without you?"

Trunks met his pleading eyes.

"You'll be fine, Gohan. You have your brother, and your grandma."

Gohan nodded and gripped his father's hand tightly within both of his. 

"Yes, sir. I love you, Papa."

Trunks found tears fighting to escape.

"I love you, Gohan. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of _both _of you."

His other hand was suddenly clasped tightly and he was startled to find Vegeta kneeling at his other side. This son never showed emotion, but there he stood fighting back the tears in his own eyes. 

"Do you… do you _have_ to go?"

Trunks grinned and nodded slightly. Darkness was beginning to fade into the corners of his vision.

"I'm so tired, Geta. My body… it's worn out… I just want to rest."

The dark-haired man nodded in acceptance but didn't speak again. Trunks closed his eyes once more. He reveled in the sensation of his sons' hands clasping his tightly. The last vestige of strength seeped out of his body. He didn't regret a thing he'd done in his life. No matter that the time travel shortened it. No matter that he really _was_ dying too young. He would do it all over again. Exactly as he has done. 

_Exactly as I have done. _

Slowly the blackness claimed him and he finally knew rest. 

The bright light burned his eyes and he squeezed them closed tightly. He had died once before… he knew this light. That time though, there had been no one to greet him, and he was nervous now about seeing everyone. 

_I've met them in a different time. They won't know me here. _

He slowly stood and peeked open his eyes. He felt much younger. He looked down at his hands. They were smooth. When he leaned forward to examine them, long lavender hair fell before his eyes, well past his shoulders. 

_Wow… I'm… in my twenties again. _

He grinned and rolled his neck. No more stiffness. No dull, aching pain. He felt great! After nearly thirty years of constant aches of a dying body… he was ecstatic. A ki ball flared in his hand and he laughed happily. 

"Should I leave you alone for a little bit more?"

He whipped around quickly and a giant grin split his face. 

"GOHAN!!"

His master chuckled and stepped forward. 

"Hey, Trunks."

The older demi-saiyan still missed an arm and had a jagged scar across his eye, but he was still the best thing Trunks had seen in ages. The younger demi-saiyan took a step towards him, but he's knees suddenly gave out beneath him. He felt his bottom lip quivering and tried desperately to hide it from his master. 

Gohan smiled warmly and kneeled before him. 

"You okay, little brother?"

Trunks nodded and fought to keep his voice normal.

"It's just… it's finally over… I don't have to worry any more… I don't have to fight anymore…"

Gohan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Aw, you mean… you won't be sparring with your old master?"

Trunks gaze shot up to his.

"Spar? Here?"

Gohan nodded happily. 

"Hai! We have tournaments and training sessions and everything. If you're allowed to keep your body that is. And I don't see why you wouldn't be… I mean… you only saved the entire planet, right?"

Trunks blushed and diverted his gaze. Gohan laughed happily.

"Hey! Where's that cocky kid that I used to know?"

Trunks shrugged.

"I… I changed a lot… after you… left me."

Gohan sobered a bit and patted him once on the shoulder before standing up once more. 

"I know, Trunks. For what it's worth, I'm sorry that I left you alone."

Trunks stood slowly and simply nodded. 

"Hey! You wanna meet my dad?"

Trunks finally allowed a small grin.

"Goku's here?"

Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, everybody's waiting for you. Dad planned a big meal… well… he's already eaten most of it… but… it's the thought that counts, right?"

Trunks laughed heartily.

"That sounds like Goku!"

Gohan blinked once.

"Um… Trunks… you never met my father."

Trunks blushed again.

"Oh… wow… there's a LOT I need to tell you, Gohan."

The older man simply blinked once more and then shrugged. 

"Okay… well… come on."

Trunks nodded and followed his master through the whiteness towards a massive building with large gardens in the distance. Gohan walked the exact path he had so many years ago when he'd first come here and his father had met him. Now he felt, in a sense, that he was leading his own son into the light. 

_Not that I would ever tell Vegeta that, of course. _

He chuckled under his breath, which earned him a stare from the lavender haired man to his right. 

_Wow… I can't believe how different Trunks looks. He's all grown up. Is this how the others felt when they first saw me again?_

They walked through a large arched door and Trunks skidded to a stop. Everyone was there. All the people he knew from his travels to the past. They were all standing around a giant table watching Goku devour an entire chicken in mere seconds. They hadn't noticed the newcomers yet. Gohan cleared his throat and everyone froze. 

All eyes turned towards him and Trunks found himself blushing again. Beside him, Gohan spoke.

"Everyone… this is Trunks."

Kryllin walked up first and grasped his hand firmly.

"Man, Trunks… the last time I saw you… you were a little baby! I can't believe it!"

Trunks smiled and nodded. Tien and Yamcha approached and greeted him in a similar way. Goku simply came up to him and gave him a bear hug. His mouth was still full of food, but the point was taken. Trunks laughed and looked around the room for his father…. but…. Vegeta wasn't there. 

If he still had a physical body… his heart would have dropped to his knees. It must have shown on his face because Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder once again.

"He's coming, Trunks… he said he was… he'll be here."

Trunks nodded, but found himself not really believing his oldest friend. What if thisVegeta was just as bad as the one he'd met in the other timeline? What if this one was worse? At least that Vegeta had shown that he had cared a little. In his own way. 

_Mostly when I was dead._

He sighed inwardly. 

"It's okay if he doesn't come, Gohan, I've met him before… I know how he is."

Everyone in the room froze. Piccolo made his presence known for the first time.

"How could you have met him, kid? He died when you were a baby."

Trunks chuckled.

"Well… I guess I should explain something…"

The group gathered around him as he began the story. First, of his failed attempt to destroy the androids, then Bulma building the time machine. His first visit and how no one trusted him… and his fight with Freeza. (to which everyone's jaw dropped as he spoke of how easy it had been) He told him how he'd gone back again to help with the androids. And of Cell. They were all rapt with his story, even Vegeta, whom nobody had noticed enter the room and move to the far corner. 

He told of his year in the Room of Space and Time with his father, and how Vegeta had allowed Cell to complete his transformation. Which caused to Trunks to clench his fist and grit his teeth in frustration, an act that was noticed by _everyone_ in the room. Then he told them of the Cell Games. Everyone got a chuckle out of Hercules ignorance. 

Then came the hard part. He spoke softly when he told them about Goku's sacrifice and how it had failed to destroy Cell. He let that fact sink in a bit before he continued. 

"And… that's when Cell came back and… killed _me_."

Gohan's eyes went wide. 

"Nani!?!"

No one had noticed the man leaning against the wall in the corner have a similar reaction. They still didn't know he was there. 

"Hai. It was a cheap shot. I didn't get to defend myself at all. He just pointed his finger and I went down. That's … that's when Yamcha told me later… that my father lost it. He attacked Cell in a rage. Yamcha said it was a really impressive display of power, but… it didn't even scratch Cell."

Gohan gulped.

"This guy sounds really tough. Who ended up beating him?"

Trunks grinned.

"You did, Gohan."

Everyone's gaze shot to the shocked man.

"Me?"

Trunks nodded.

"Yes. You reached level two Super Saiyan and defeated him. Tien told me that everyone was trying to help distract him for you but nothing was working… at least… not until my father pitched in. He distracted Cell for just a second which gave you the chance to toast him."

He hadn't noticed how his chest had puffed out in pride as he spoke of his father, but everyone else had. Especially the man leaning in the corner of the room. He smiled and tilted his head to the side just a fraction, but that was enough to catch Goku's attention. He didn't let on, though, just smiled in Vegeta's direction and went back to listening to Trunks. 

"And that's how it ended. They wished everyone back, including me, with the Dragonballs… but Goku decided not to be revived. He… _you _thought it would be better for the Earth if he wasn't there anymore because so many of the tragedies were caused by outside forces seeking him out."

Goku nodded in thought.

"Makes sense. He…. I mean… _I_ made a good decision, I think."

Trunks' brows furrowed in thought.

"Maybe… but it still left Gohan fatherless. I grew up without a father and… I wouldn't wish that on anyone. If only there had been another way."

Goku reached over and patted the young demi-saiyan on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that timeline is doing just fine. Gohan is still there… and you… and Vegeta… it will be fine, I'm sure."

Trunks nodded and sighed, allowing a smile to slip into his features.

"Yeah, besides I had enough to worry about on my Earth… with my boys and everything."

Gohan grinned widely.

"Boys? You have sons?"

Trunks nodded emphatically. 

"Hai! You didn't know?"

Kryllin laughed.

"We don't know much up here about what goes on down there you know."

Goku sighed.

"Yeah, or I would be checking up on ChiChi everyday."

Trunks chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry about ChiChi! She moved in with us and helped me take care of Gohan and Vegeta! She was in heaven!"

Several jaws hit the floor, but the first person to speak was the figure nobody had noticed in the corner.

"Nani!?! _What_ did you name them?"

Everyone whirled around to face the Prince of all Saiyans. Trunks blinked once in shock. How long had his father been there? What all had he heard? Gohan interrupted his thoughts.

"You named one of your sons… after… _me_?"

Trunks turned back to him and nodded.

"They're twins. Gohan looks so much like my mother, he acts like her too. Geta though… well… Geta looks and acts _exactly_ like his grandfather."

His eyes skipped over to Vegeta in the corner as he spoke. 

"Although he's powerful… oh Kami, is he _powerful_. He was even born with a tail. I let him keep it, of course, I knew father would curse me forever if I'd cut it off. It seems to amplify his power greatly. He's reaching levels of Super Saiyan I've never seen before."

His chest had puffed out so far in pride that Gohan chuckled. 

"Not that you're proud of them or anything, huh, Trunks?"

The lavender haired man blushed and relaxed his position.

"Well… they were my _sons_…"

Goku nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"I understand how you feel, Trunks… believe me."

He smiled warmly at this son. There was a gagging sound in the corner.

"*Ugh*… pleeeeease… no more sappy talk! I'd rather return to HFIL than take one more moment of all this 'bonding'… and I can't believe you named _my_ grandson after the spawn of that baka, Kakarott."

Trunks rolled his eyes. 

"Oh Kami, father… you never will change… will you? After all you've been through with these people, I would just love to hear you admit… just once… that Goku is your best friend."

The Prince started to cough and sputter, but never retorted. Goku broke into hysterics and clapped Trunks on the back several times. The rest of the group laughed a bit uneasily, unsure if Vegeta could actually kill them _again_. Trunks turned back to Gohan. 

"Does everyone look so young when they die?"

Gohan shook his head.

"No… it's a matter of how you perceive yourself. Just like I chose to keep my scar and amputated arm… because it reminds me of what happened. I don't want to forget anything."

Trunks nodded and looked at his young hands once again.

"Well then… I want to look my age. I earned it. Besides… how will my boys recognize me if I look like _this_?"  
Even as he spoke his hair shortened and whitened a bit. Because of the Saiyan blood in his veins, he still looked fairly young, but now just a bit more… distinguished. He grinned.

"Better. I can't think of myself as someone's father looking as I did before."

Gohan nodded and then chuckled.

"You do realize that now you're like, twice as old as all of us… including your father?"

Trunks grinned and spared a glance at his father. Of course he did. That's why he'd done it. If there was one thing he knew about Vegeta, it was that his admiration came only from respect, and this was one way to prove that Trunks deserved his respect. He had outlived his father. He had defeated the foe that had taken his father's life. He had won. And he wanted his father to see it every time he looked at him. 

Vegeta seemed to understand his reasoning, for he nodded his head ever so slightly at his son. Acknowledging that he understood. Trunks had earned the respect of every warrior in this room… and he deserved it. He'd saved two entire worlds in his short lifetime and asked for nothing in return for himself. He'd given himself completely trying to make a better life for those people he loved and ended up paying the ultimate price. Twice no less.

Vegeta puffed out his chest just a bit. Yes, he was incredibly proud of his son. For accomplishing all he had. For continuing the Saiyan bloodline. For avenging Vegeta's own death several times over. 

Of course, he would never say these things to the boy. He corrected himself. Man. His son was now a man. He smirked and turned to leave the room. Time to return to that annoying place, but he didn't have much time left there, and when he got out he was looking forward to learning more about what his son had accomplished in such a short time. 

The room remained quiet, as a seemingly silent conversation had taken place between father and son just by their gazes boring into each other's. Then Vegeta abruptly turned to leave and Trunks blinked.

"F-Father?"

Vegeta paused but didn't turn back.

"When I finally get out of that pit of morons I expect to have someone to spar with. Understood?"

Trunks felt tears prickling to break free, but he managed to keep his voice level.

"H-hai….. you will…. Papa."

Vegeta simply nodded and left the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, what did you think? Should I do a Bulma? Huh? Oh, and if you've got a minute and would like to see what Trunks' boys look like, there's a head shot of father and sons at my website under the fan art section feel free to visit and check them out… [www.sonbunny.homestead.com][1]

   [1]: http://www.sonbunny.homestead.com/



End file.
